Life in konoha: New Age shinobi
by funaniflacko
Summary: After the defeat of Madara uchiha, The shinobi world returned to it's peaceful state but a new threat has risen through the ashes like a Phoenix reborn,Now it's the turn of the new generation of ninja to overcome this powerful for and the obstacles of life ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Life in Konoha.**

**Chapter 1,Presence of change and the Long road ahead.**

Facts about story: My story takes place after the allied nations defeated the Rabbit goddess(Ten-tails jinchuriki) but in the events leading to the end most of the canon characters dies(making this an OC story,Well not entirely OC) You will find out who stayed alive and who did not.

And this is my first naruto fanfiction, So constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto franchise, I'm just a kid with a lot of time on his hands.**

**Unknown location.**

Moving clouds were covering the bright rays of the sun,A slow moving shadow was shuffling underneath the massive branches of the over towering trees,The person stopped walking and paused a bit before taking out a bottle of his bag and drank it contents in one gulp."So much for keeping water for the entire day."

The boy spoke to nobody in particular, He sat down next to a tree and looked up to the sky and thought.'_Katsuo, Go to Konoha and meet up with your aunt,There you will live in peace and learn the inner meaning of life.'_ Katsuo thought to himself as he took a picture out of his pocket and held it in front of him."Damn old man always making things seem easy even though they are hard." He spoke to himself again. Katsuo sighed as a sign of his annoyance,wiping the bead of sweat from his forehead.

Katsuo got up and began walking again,The bag on his back was weighing heavy on his back and the sun was having a major effect on him,He decided to jump onto the branches and sped through the high tops of the trees in haste and while he was doing that he kept on thinking back to what his grandfather but he continued to jump from branch to branch in an effort to get to destination before nightfall.

**Konoha Training Ground.**

Two figures were battling it out in the heating sun and seeming not to pay great attention to scorching sun,The two combatants were locked in a fierce stare down. Neither of them moving an inch from their current positions, The sounds of the birds chirping could be heard in the distance,A sudden wind breezed the training ground as quickly as the wind came,The two combatants disappeared from sight and sparks flew across the ground like fireflies dancing around a pond.

They reappeared and both of their clothes had multiple cuts on them,One of the boys threw 3 shuriken at the othe,The other jumped away from the projectiles in a blur. The boy again reappeared but this time behind the unsuspecting boy,With a kunai knife in hand,The boy stabbed the other in the back."I guess I won the battle."

The boy boasted about his victory but it was short lived,The dead body of the boy he stabbed suddenly puffed in a cloud of white smoke and there laid a log with a kunai knife embedded in it."No no no,This can't be happening!...the other boy shouted in anger...Where are you Leo? Come out,Come out where ever you are." He got his answer as the boy named Leo grabbed the boy who called out to him by his shoulders and with a grapple managed to toss the boy on his back before the other boy could manage to stand up again,Leo was on top of him with a kunai aimed at the other boy's throat.

"I win again loser." Leo said to the clearly angry boy beneath him and with swift movement Leo got off the boy and promptly stood above the boy with his hands in his pocket. The boy got up and dusted off his tattered clothes before saying."And I'm not a loser,I got a name and it's...'" He couldn't finish what he was going to say as Leo took the liberty of doing it for him."Yes I know that your name is Chad of the Nara clan although you not like your other lazy clan members but you lack in the intelligence department." Leo said with confidence in his voice.

Chad looked like he was about to hit leo but stopped himself as he felt a presence lurking around the bushes in the training ground as soon as he felt it,He alerted of it as well but it seemed like leo already had sensed it. Both of their hands were slowly moving toward their utility pooch,In synchronization the two boys both threw smoke bombs to the ground and blended into the white smoke. The intruder leaped out of the bush and scanned the area.

'_They are getting better and in a little while I won't be needed to teach them the basics of being a ninja but they are still naive kids.' _The intruder smirked before he weaved hand signs and clapped his hands together and said "**.Fuuton: Reppushou (Wind Style: Wind gale)"** Sudden wind started to gather around the training ground,The smoke from the smoke bombs disappeared into thin air.

Leo and Chad have been watching the entire event happening before them ever since they threw the smoke bombs to cover their escape,Chad in a whisper spoke to"Hey Leo, Mind telling me what the hell just happened here?." Leo was trying to wrap his mind on what just occurred in front of them but as he was about to explain to Chad what just happened,When both of them felt a hand on their shoulders,They heard a voice behind them but they were too afraid to turn their heads and face the sinister person behind them.

"What do I have here? Two idiots trying their luck on running away from me even so,You two are still not ready to become full fledged ninja of konoha."The man said as he firmly continued to grip on the boys shoulder,The pain was starting to get unbearable for Chad as he winced in pain and tried to shake the hand off his shoulder.

Leo saw the discomfort starting to grow on his friend's face and decided to speak."Daichi-sensei, Can't you let us go and why you even here I thought hokage-sama sent you out on a mission earlier." Leo said to his teacher,Who took his hands off the boys shoulders and sighed.

"You can always be so cruel leo...Daichi said with a pained expression on his face."but I'm used to it and yes I was on my way to the main gate but then I thought I should come and see my two favourite students before I left."Daichi said to the two boys who were not interested in what their sensei just told them. Chad looked around nonchalantly before returning his attention to his sensei "So sensei when are you suppose to leave for your mission and where are you going to?." Chad asked his sensei,Rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought,Daichi clicked his fingers together and said "I don't have a glue where I'm going to but hokage-sama said I'll get the information I need at the main gate,I should get going." Daichi said before he disappeared in a wind of leaves.

"Why must he always show off his **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **in front of us,Damn Him!" Chad screamed in annoyance, He swayed left and right before he stumbled against the tree."Too tired to do anything...Chad said in between breathes."I'll just sit here for a while." Leo just leaned against another tree,His silence was a sign that he was thinking about something,So chad decided not to disturb him. Leo promptly pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and began walking away from his friend.

Chad was starting to enjoy the bliss warmth the sun was producing, His tattered blue T-shirt and green pants and shinobi sandals were dirty from the dirt he accumulated earlier from the sparring session with Leo."Hey Leo,How about after I get done resting we go and buy some fr...He paused and turned to where his friend was suppose to be standing but found nobody there,He sighed and looked at the sky.'_How long does he have to make himself suffer over something he didn't have any power over.'_ Chad thought to himself before he closed his eyes.

**Somewhere close to konoha.**

"Damn I've been jumping on these trees for the past few hours,I've got to be close to konoha now." Said katsuo. The sky and the clouds were tainted with a orange colour meaning it was close to nightfall,Katsuo was still jumping on the branches of the trees much to his annoyance he was not sure if he was going to reach konoha soon,He descended off the tree was currently standing on and gracefully landed on the ground. He took off his backpack and searched through it's contents and took out a map and spreaded it across the ground and looked at it with focus in his eyes.

"I've been walking since I left my home village...Katsuo had a pained expression on his face upon thinking about his village..Meaning that I should be in konoha in a few couples."

Katsuo returned the map into his bag and continued his way to konoha, He saw the massive gate of konoha in the distance. He decided to take his time to get to the gate,His mind was busy thinking of how much of a nice place konoha would be,That he barely noticed a kunai flying toward him,Katsuo jumped to the left to avoid the sharp object but he hardly had anytime to rest as more kunai was thrown his way.

Katsuo looked up and saw the guard at the gate with shuriken in his hands this time, The man in a green flak jacket and a konoha forehead protector stood between katsuo and konoha,Katsuo was not in the mood to fight today."Come on,Is this how konoha welcomes people to their village these days.' Katsuo shouted at the man and started to walk nonchalantly toward the guard but he didn't get any closer because a shuriken landed close to his feet.

"Take another step closer kid and you won't live to see tomorrow." The guard said with a stern voice,Katsuo dropped his bag on the ground,Putting his hand in the bag,He pulled out a picture and tossed it to the guard. The guard caught the picture and looked at it."What do you want with this lady?." The guard asked Katsuo, Katsuo picked up his bag and slinged it over his shoulder and smiled and said." That's my aunt chika ryuu,I'm here to visit her or maybe stay for a while."

The guard looked at Katsuo with a curious face before he returned the shuriken back into his ninja pooch and proceeded to walk toward Katsuo,Katsuo was relieved at the turn of events and met half way to meet up with the guard."So you will be visiting Chika Ryuu,Okay I'll let you pass kid but just know if I hear that you causing any trouble I'll make sure you regret coming here." The guard said to Katsuo who puffed up his cheeks and blew the wind he accumulated and said "Geez,What went up your ass and made you the kage of this place."

The guard's anger rose up again as he went to grab Katsuo by the throat but he was too slow for Katsuo,Who nimbly evaded the attack and leaped over the guard and proceeded to walk care free through the village gate.

Katsuo had entered the great village hidden in the leaves, A new sense of adventure made it's way through his body,'_I've entered konoha and I hope there will be many memories that I can build up in here, I'm also not here for fun and games but also to gain answers to why my home village went through what happened to it.'_

**Authors' Note: **So that is the end of my first naruto fanfiction but as I said in the beginning of the chapter,This will be a OC story to a certain degree, I like constructive criticism and flames at certain points of the story. It was a little hard okay it was very hard because I'm not that god with titles but my girlfriend helped me with the title, Please review and Fav if it is your kind of story.

**Joker Hawkins-**Signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in Konoha: New Age Shinobi.**

**It's the second chapter in my first naruto fanfiction, I'm super excited and stoked that I can write. The first chapter was the introduction of my or should I say our original characters that will play an important roles in my story,Let me not talk much and get to the new chapter.**

Oh and the **disclaimer: I don't own naruto fanfiction or the characters in it but I do own these characters you about to read about and this burger in my hands that I'm about to eat.**

**Chapter Two: New beginnings.**

The morning sun streamed through many windows in konoha the following day,The shopkeepers were busy making sure everything was set for people who will flood the stores in the coming hours but one person was not much of morning person, He twist and turned in his bed trying to ignore the sound that was making it difficult for him to go back to sleep.

The alarm on his clock went off fifteen minutes ago and each time he hit the snooze button to earn extra minutes of sleep but now it started to get irritating, He sat up and reached to get the clock,He held it in front of him looking at the time." It's 09:30 AM,I got nothing to do for the day I can just stay in for the rest of the day." He said in a monotone voice before he got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom.

The next few minutes went by in a flash as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he then went to his closet and took out the clothes he was going to wear for the day and later them out on his messy bed. A white T-shirt with a red shuriken printed on it with the word "Ninja" printed in yellow, and Blue shorts but as he was about to put on the T-shirt a knock on his was heard, He wondered who would disturb him at this time of the day.

He reached his door and opened it up to reveal his friend Chad casually eating away the chips he had in his hands,They stared at each other for a while eventually Chad decided to end the stare down and spoke."So Leo, Are we just going to stand here looking at each other while you are half naked and me eating these wonderfully made chips?." Chad asked Leo who groaned and signaled his friend to come inside, Chad got inside and immediately threw himself on the only couch in the apartment and continued to eat his chips. Leo was about to yell at Chad for being a nuisance but went against it because he knew the kid wouldn't listen to him.

Leo went back into his room and changed into the clothes that were on his bed,He looked himself into the mirror,His brown eyes looking back him, his face remained stoic. He pulled his T-shirt up to face and looked at the scar on his chest,Memories flooding back to him as he stared at the scar. He was brought out his thoughts by a sudden call from the living room.

Leo rushed to the living room to find Chad going through the contents in his refrigerator,The boy who wore a red shirt with no selves and a fishnet vest was visible underneath, and standard shinobi pants reaching his ankles with shinobi sandals. He scanned through the refrigerator with his black eyes dismissing anything that looked out of date.

"Hey Leo, When was the last time you tried going shopping? I swear I see things that has been expired since last month." Chad asked Leo, Who tried to attack his pineapple haired friend.

"Just get away from there and you came all this way to investigate my food,Don't you have anything to do leech?." Leo insulted Chad who eventually turned and looked at Leo and chuckled lightly at his friend and said."Well since I don't have anything to do today,I thought I should just come here and chill with you until we decide what we can do." Chad moved to the couch,Sitting down he looked at the standing Leo in front of him with a large grin on his face.

Leo stared out of the window in his apartment before he thought.'_I don't know what I did to deserve such a life,I guess it can't be helped anyway.'_ His thought was interrupted by Chad yawning and proceeded to lay on his couch. Leo exploded with anger."No! You don't do that on my couch! Come let's go and see what we can do for the day." Leo shouted at the now half awake Chad who mumbled something about a party pooper,Chad and Leo then left the apartment and went to seek out something to do to combat their growing boredom.

**West district of konoha.**

A boy was sitting outside of the house he arrived at last night. Right now he was watching people shuffle along the road, Being greeted by a few people who walked past him but a few were not so welcoming to him. They stares somewhat made him feel uneasy maybe it was due to the fact he was new to the village,He dismissed the feeling of uneasy and made his way inside of the house, Inside he was greeted by a middle aged Lady in a pink gown with morning slippers, Her blonde hair tied in a bun, She greeted him with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Katsuo, How are you?." The woman asked a irritated Katsuo."Damn aunt chika why must you always kiss me on the forehead,I'm not anymore a child!." Katsuo protested to his aunt.

"I'll take that as an okay from you Katsuo but next time try and show affection and not hostility toward me boy!." The woman named chika said and suddenly seemed to over tower Katsuo, Katsuo was sweating profusely and nodded his head rapidly before he went down to sit next to his aunt. The silence in the room was peaceful at best, Katsuo looked at his hands and began to think back to his old home in the grass country.

His aunt sensed the trouble within her nephew and decided to ask about it." Katsuo, Can you tell me what exactly happened back home?." Katsuo stared at her and began his story."It happened about a week ago. A large group of grass nin showed up of nowhere and started fighting against several masked men,although the grass nin cut down a few of the masked men they just kept on reviving constantly,It didn't take long for the grass nin to be killed by the masked men but then another man appeared wearing a konoha headband but there was a difference about it. It had a slash across it, The man then proceeded to destroy the village killing many people and grandpa.."Katsuo's hands formed into fist and clenched his teeth to suppress his anger.

His aunt's hand made its way to him before caressing it slowly,With pleading eyes she stared at him,Trying to calm down his anger."It's fine to be angry at what happened but don't let it consume you and make you into a person that only sees one thing and that is revenge." Chika stated before she got up and went to the kitchen.

Katsuo was left to wonder about he should do next in order to gain the necessary answers he seek,'_It wouldn't be bad to storm the hokage's office and try to get him/her for answer my questions.'_ Katsuo thought to himself,He shrugged his arms and got up from the seat and was about to make his way out of the door,His aunt called out to him."Katsuo-chan,Have you eaten anything yet?" Katsuo was annoyed by the suffix added to his name."I've already eaten you flat chested woman." Katsuo insulted his aunt but duck when he saw a fry pan flying toward him,He took it as a sign that he should leave the house immediately.

Katsuo was on the streets of konoha walking among the citizens of the village,Looking around the village he saw many things that he didn't have or see in his own village. As he walked through the village he thought of a way to make things a little interesting for him,He started making his way to the centre of the village on his way he bumped into two boys walking."Hey idiots watch where you going next time okay!." Katsuo shouted at the two boys infront of him.

The boys looked at katsuo weirdly before one of the boys shoved Katsuo back."Oi,Leo is this your way of doing things these days picking on normal citizens?." Leo just continued pushing Katsuo around before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder,Leo turned his head and he saw who was holding his shoulder. His eyes widen at the sight of the person holding his shoulder.

"Leo-san I think it's not wise to attack citizens besides that is a kage buushin that you pushing around." The man said as Leo's eyes widen again at the revelation,He turned his head once again toward the "Shadow clone" that stood in front of him,It exploded into a white cloud of smoke.

"How the hell did that happened? I was watching him the entire time he could not had made a kage buushin but how hokage-sama?." Leo's mind was working overtime trying to comprehend what had transpired, The hokage chuckled lightly and ruffled Leo's hair,"Leo, look up to the roof of that house there." Leo followed the hokage's advice and found the boy he was harassing just a minute ago.

Katsuo looked down upon the ground below him to see a man with Hat coloured in Red and white,dressed in white robes the man pointed toward the roof katsuo was standing ontop, Katsuo leaped off the roof and landed in front the hokage and Leo. Katsuo nervously scratched the back of his head from the curious stares that he was receiving from the trio in front of him. The hokage stepped forward and offered his hand to Katsuo, Katsuo just looked at the hokage's hand and returned the gesture.

The hokage looked at Katsuo in curiosity. Leo was not having the most wonderful experience due to him being fooled by a foreign boy, Chad was busy looking at the scene in front of him and sighed and said the phrase made famous by his clansman."Troublesome." The hokage decided to speak"So kid, What's your name? And how were you able to do a kage buushin? because at the looks of it you don't really belong in this village." The hokage asked katsuo who stared at the man suspecting something but that thought quickly got squashed as the hokage reassured him by smiling at him.

"My name is Katsuo ryuu and yes I'm new to this village,I came here from the grass village,I was a genin in the grass village."

Leo's eyes shot widen open as he heard what Katsuo had said to the hokage,The hokage seemed a bit shocked at what Katsuo said too"You came all the way here from the grass village?!...the hokage shouted but regained his composure. But that place has been completely destroy a few days ago by unknown assailants,How did you manage to get out of that place alive?." The hokage finished his question.

Katsuo was surprised that the man could speak that much at once, Katsuo decided to tell the man how he managed to leave his home."When the village was attacked,Things were hectic at first but after a while things fell silent...Katsuo paused at the events he recalled. Then there was a big explosion that I heard, I heard many scream of people dying or trying to run away...I was nearly burnt by a Katon jutsu but..he paused again,A single tear rolled down his face..."But then my grandfather stepped in front of the attack and died protecting me, The only thing I saw when I started running was the Konoha headband on the head of one of the attackers."

The hokage was shocked at the revelation that one of his own ninja attacked a village under alliance with konoha, He couldn't put his hand on what ninja in his ranks has been branded a missing nin. Leo stepped forward and just glared at Katsuo who returned the glare before the hokage stopped the increasingly tense situation."Well Katsuo,Welcome to the Leaf village and I think I will need to see you tomorrow early to fix a few things regarding your stay and I'm the 6th hokage Takashi Sato and Once again welcome to the village."

**Author's Note:** We draw to the end of the second chapter,Also I want to say that i'm not really a 100% sure about the ending of this chapter. We didn't see much action but that's because it's still early days to do something that drastic, Katsuo tells his story of how his home village was destroyed and what has the 6th hokage planned for katsuo and I know Leo and chad had not much to say in this chapter but they will in the next chapter. A little surprise is in store for the two boys in the next chapter. I also need a beta-reader that can help me with the plot and character related things **ASAP!. **That's it for the second chapter.


End file.
